This invention relates to playing discs and more particularly to a method for making irregular shaped discs, such as CDs and DVDs, which are playable on current recording devices.
Generally, heretofore audio playing discs, such as CDs, have only been circular in shape. One reason for the latter requirement is so that the audio playing discs are balanced and play properly while spinning on a spindle of a CD player, turntable or other playing device. However, many people, especially teenagers and even others for novelty use during the holidays, desire irregular shaped CDs and DVDs. CDs having the shape and face of recording stars and novelty CDs for the holidays, such as CDs shaped like Santa Claus, or shaped greeting cards, if made by recording companies, would likely be a "hot" item for purchase by consumers. The major problem with making irregular-shaped audio playing discs is that they must be designed so the center of gravity is in the middle and the CD is balanced so that it does not fly off a spindle when played.
Thus, a need exists for a method for making irregular shaped CDs and other audio playing devices that can still play properly.
The prior art does not disclose any method like the present invention. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,303,842 issued to Stout on May 13, 1919, discloses a postcard with circular sound recording material on it. U.S. Pat. No. 1,399,757 issued to Emerson on Dec. 13, 1921, discloses a tablet having the shape of a character containing a circular record attached thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 1,479,847 issued to Widmann on Jan. 8, 1924, discloses a circular phonograph record attached to a character. U.S. Pat. No. 2,010,867 issued to Kubo on Aug. 13, 1935, discloses a postcard with an aluminum sheet attached thereto for phonographic recording. U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,691 issued to Gorman on Apr. 12, 1966, covers a receptacle for a record having sound reproducing means on the surface. U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,636 issued to Weitzner, et al. on Jun. 25, 1968, discloses a video and audio recorded for an optical slide with recording material on it. U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,539 issued to Lash on May 11, 1971, teaches a method of making picture records. U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,927 issued to Alberti on Jul. 22, 1980, teaches a method of making a picture phonograph record. Finally, European Patent No. 514156, dated Nov. 19, 1992, teaches a CD package having a card with a printable surface thereon.
Other more pertinent art includes irregular shaped CDs found on an Internet search using the Lycos search engine which revealed shaped CDs sold under the Stargate name. However, the Stargate CDs require at least three points of the design reach the edge of a CD and have limitations on playing, such as the CDs cannot be played on all automobile CD players or all CD changers.
On the other hand, the present invention provides a method of making irregular shaped CDs and other recording discs which allows such discs to be playable on all playing devices.